Hot Fire and Crimson blood
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Craig and OC Amy have known eachother for awhile and after a night of gothic passion the emotionless Craig begins to show off his pale prize and the guys are becoming too curious to pass up a chance of Craig bearing himself, especially to a girl. Lots of sex I DON'T OWN ANYTHING:) if anyone has ideas if I ever get a bit bland and details give an idea:) ps:yes I put humor as a genre
1. Chapter 1

Fog filled the room I moan as he grazes his teeth on my neck. I feel the heat pooling in my stomach. I feel him grinding into me as the dark gothic and sensual tune of Change by Deftones fills the room. His finger traces my lips as we move our hips to the rythme. It looks like sex without the absence of clothing. "That's right Amy come undone from my body and feel me" He purrs in my ear rubbing my breast. He feels like fire coursing through me as I moan the crowd of people couldn't give 2 shits if he fucked me in plain veiw. "Craig oh fuck" I moan his name and he sucks a hickey and bites my neck drawing a little blood, he licks it looking at me playfully. If you met this boy outside this atmosphere he would me emotionless and dull, but here he feels the passion like all the other lost people here. "Let me take you and make you mine" He wispered in my ear causing me to shiver. "Mmm fuck" I could only shudder, he picks me up bridal style carrying me to one of the many large rooms in this abondoned mansion. He brings me into a room with a gothic looking canopy bed that was black with red covers and black pillows. He lays me down as System by Korn starts blairing and shuts the door the music still clear to our ears. "You will be mine snow white queen" he growls with lust as he kisses my pale flesh on my neck moving down to my tight skull tank top he lifts it over my head freeing my large breasts and thin body. He traces the underwire of my bra with a sharp finger nail as my breath hitches. He takes a switch blade cutting the thin piece holding the cups of my bra together freeing my large chest. He chuckles darkly as he licks down my chest and to my left breast, biting the nipple. "So submissive my my" he says pinching the other. I was drowning in the heat and couldn't pull back he had me completely. I screamed out as he took my right nipple ring in his mouth pulling it. He roughly pulls my tight jeans off my legs leaving me in a black thong. "My were you wanting me, look at these hot fucking panties" He smirks dragging a hand down my stomach to the thong covered wetness between my legs. He moves the soaked fabric aside and roughly rubs his thumb on my clit. I scream out moaning loudly, only he gets me this hot and I hate that he can. I have only known him for a month but somthing attracted us together like a moth to a flame. Every night we come here to this place to just attack eachother. It has gotten close to sex many times but tonight he was gonna get what he wanted. He pulles off the soaked thong and kisses my lips hard tangling his hand in my black hair. I pull on his equally black hair whimpering and pulling at his black t-shirt, he pulls it over his head and works on his black jeans pulling a condom from the pocket. Beautiful dangerous by Slash ft Fergie blares in the room, he rolls the condom over his exposed cock and pushes me onto my back. He traces my opening with his hard cock and I gasp at his actions. He stares into my eyes his dark blue eyes staring into my ice blue. He thrust into me causing me to scream out in pleasure this wasn't my first time, it was better. He pounded into me with a hard and fast rythme keeping my moans the loud screams and whimpers that they were. "That's right come undone Amy I know how much you fucking want it" He was growling like a panther with its prey devoring the noises he was bringing out of me. His thrusts got harder as he grunted at the tight feeling of my core wrapping him delisiously, he then began playing with my boobs sending me over the edge. "Fuck are you coming already" he moaned as my eyes rolled back. He thrusted harder as his orgasm came to him as he let out a loud grunt. He panted rolling off me as we lay there he looked at me smirking as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

After that night with Craig I enter south park high in a daze. I then yelp at the person putting their arm around me pulling me to them. I relax seeing Craig's deep blue eyes look into mine a nuteral expression gracing his features. He walks with me while still pulling me close to him. I see many in the halls look at us in shock. "Why are they surprised about your arm around me baby?" Craig smiled when I said baby. "Usually I don't give anyone a passing glance let alone put my arms around people, but with you I can't help it" He said looking at me with desire in his eyes. I was wearing a pair of black skinnys and a white shirt with a broken heart on the front as well as my purple zip up hoodie and combat boots in black. "Your ass looks fantastic" He whispered in my ear. "Uh thank you baby" I say blushing as we enter the cafeteria and sit at a table craig pulling me close. "Take this and eat" He gives me a muffin in a baggy I am guessing he pulled from his black hoodie. He was wearing black jeans too, with a emotionless face as he ate his muffin stroking my hair. I begin to eat and see a group of boys about four of them walk to our table. I look down and shyly nibble. I have been in this town for a month but I have only been coming to this school for two weeks and Craig and I met when we found out we were neighbors bringing us closer. So I had no clue who they were. One was kinda like Craig but he had lighter blue eyes, another had red hair and green eyes, the third had blond hair and eyes that were blue like mine, and the last one was more large but not obese with brown hair and hazle eyes. "Well hey there girl I see Craig fancies you" The blond says flinching after as Craig gives him an icy stare "I am Kenny, This is Stan, Kyle and fat ass" He smiled at me as I felt Craigs hold tighten. "Fuck you I am big boned poor boy!" the large boy glared at Kenny. "Hey fuck heads why don't you leave me and Amy as we were before you assholes showed up!" Craig deadpanned glaring coldly. I pull off my hoodie and I see all their eyes fall to my chest, the curse of having E cup boobs on a tiny body. "Stop staring at her!" I think I see smoke coming out Craig's ears. "Woah calm down Craig" I see the red head who I am guessing is Kyle put his hands up in fear. "Amy here is mine so I want to make that clear here" he kisses my cheek and I shiver. "Well I didn't see you as the possesive type" The black haired one who I think is Stan said smirking. Craig gets up gesturing me as well to join him. I stand making my large chest jiggle and the boys stare again. Craig puts his arm around me and we walk away. "Can i come to your place after school? I need to erase those pricks from my mind with the looks of your body!" he said pulling me closer. "Yeah I can my parents are out of town today visiting my aunt" I say smiling. "Good" he purrs in my ear as the bell rings. We walk to our classes and start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk home from school with Craig as the school day finally ended making Craig a little happier. "You looked hot today" He grabs my ass as we walk and slowly drags it up my side. I look at him and shiver, which brought out the same animalistic passion from our first night together. He gives me a possesive stare and picked me up making me gasp and look into his clouded dark eyes. He carried me to home and brought me into my room. He stripped his and my shirt off making our skin touch. He pushes me onto my bed and pounces on me. Licking down my chest he unhook my front clasp bra exposing my chest to him. He smirks pinching one of my nipples. I gasp "Craig" making him rip my pants off revealing how wet I already was. He cups his hand over my crotch and chuckles "you could drench my hand with ease you slut" he removed his hand and brought his face to it inhaling deeply. "It's your fault you know" I managed to squeak out. "How is that?" He asks his voice getting deeper as he probes my inner walls with his fingers rubbing my clit. "You made the first time fucking unbearable" I pant out heavily. He rips my black lace underwear off. He rushes to fucking me without thought, and I just let him. I already felt comfortable with him even if we've only had sex once. He was rough but rhythmic at the same time. Just as rough as before, he found it amusing to keep pulling my nipple rings making my already uncontrollable noises louder. "I'll make you come harder than the first fucking time, do it for me you filthy whore" he grunted deeply making my end come strong having him follow along after me. I lay next to Craig after the sexual encounter as he held me possesivly. "What do you wanna do now baby?" I ask him knowing he liked that nick name. "Since our encounter with the four idiots is erased from my brain we will hang out and I will cook for you" he smiled groping one of my cursed to be huge boobs and got up getting dressed. He his emotionless face always changed for my weird happy self.I smiled and stole his hoodie that looked a dress on me putting it on and he looked a me smirking and rasing a brow. "A little big on you but those boobs shine through" he chuckled as I blushed covering my smile. "yea" I giggle as we leave my room and adventure to my kitchen. Feeling the need to quote my all time favorite show "Adventure time gooooo!" I giggle and run to the counter hopping up on it giggling. Craig bursts out laughing until we hear the door bell. "What? that is definetly not my parents because they rang the door bell" I look at a confused Craig who motioned me upstairs "Put some pants on amy" I giggle and do so coming back down to see Craig answered the door and did NOT look pleased. "Craig what's wrong? Who is it?" I say running to the door and seeing the blond guy from this morning. "Soooooo this is where she lives" He said walking in "I followed You two here and waited a bit because those noises up there obviously weren't nothing" he grinned. "What the fuck Mckormick are you stalking us now!" Craig turned red with anger. "nah I am just curious about your sudden 'infatuation' with this girl here" Craig facepalmed at Kenny's words. "Fuck you poor boy leave my girlfriend's house" Craig pointed to the door as Kenny flopped on my couch. "Uh why are you on my couch?" I stared at him in shock at his forwardness. "I'm not hurting anyting, by the way nice hoodie Craig has good taste but it's huge on you Amy" he looked at Craig who's glare was colder than the snow outside. "Get out" Craig said dragging Kenny outside. "So I guess I am not welcome" he laughed as Craig tossed him outside slamming and locking the door. I sighed and flopped on the couch taking off my tight jeans that restricted my ass from the couch cusion. "You were waiting for me to toss him out the door huh" Craig chuckled as I turned on super natural on the T.V. "I want you're hand made pizza" I giggle as Craig rolls his eyes walking to my kitchen. "Adventure tiiiime!" I yell happily as I follow him and sit back on the counter. "What's your deal with taht show?" Craig asks as he gathers what he needs. "It's lumpin awesome" I say bouncing in excitment. "Let's watch it later" he chuckles as he puts everything together for the pizza and puts in the oven after preparing it. He picks me up off the counter setting me at the table and giving me a rare smile. "You are cute" he said pinching my cheek and I pout as we wait for the timer to go off. After eating Craig decided to stay because it was a Friday and we both felt lazy and wanted some time together. whenever we are at each other's homes our true selves come out, but at the place Craig and I first hooked up at is where our gothic side comes out. I am guessing it depends on the mood. I am usally shy unless my hard ass insides are needed. The one thing that I don't understand is why everyone is so interested in Craig who now likes Adventure time as we watch it at this moment. "Craig why is everyone so into your business, I saw all the stares and got questions from random people" I ask him cuddling his shoulder. "People just don't mind their fucking business is all, it's southpark for you" I sigh at his answer "people here are weird" I say raising a brow. Again he hugs me possesively "Yea I know, that is why I gotta show you off as mine, kinda like claiming you" I chuckle " You're serious about this?" He smiles again "Sadly yeah" I am glad he can change up his neutral face for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Craig get up!" I say as he turns over hiding his face. Craig is NOT a morning person "5 more minutes Amy!" He said throwing a throw pillow at me. "Hey throw pillows aren't for throwing!" I say dodging his attempt to make me let him sleep. "Fine I guess I won't shower with you" I say motioning like I was leaving.

He sits up like the undertaker during a match with an evil and playful look in his eyes. " No Craig Tucker don't you dare!" I say in fear as he looked at me smirking. He gets up and picks me up off the ground and throws me over his shoulder which makes me yelp in surprised. "Well let's not waste any time then morning is beneficial after all then" he says with a smug tone.

He headed towards the bathroom with me on his shoulder. "Craig put me down you're hurting my boobs!" I say as we enter the bathroom. "It's not difficult to hurt those baby" he chuckled as he started the water and turned on the shower.

"Hey don't make me contemplate reduction surgery" I say pulling out body wash and hair products. "If you ever threaten that again I'll tie you to a chair and make you never want to get rid of them" Craig said with a warning tone. "I don't want boob scars anyways" I say taking myself and everything in my hand into the shower i put everything down and let the water cascade over me. Craig steps into the shower as well and joins me. "Yeah" he says hugging me from behind snuggling himself into me. "Why so intimate?" I ask looking up at his much taller frame.

"I may act possesivly over you and may get a little rough during sex, but I do love you and enjoy cuddling you as well" Craig said as the water soaked his hair. "I love you too" I say blushing. Craig uses one arm to grab a wash cloth and the body wash and starts washing me. "Wow I'm not used to seeing you be this gentle, but I will definitely enjoy it" I sigh and I swear he blushed a little.

"I'm not made of stone you know" Craig said washing my front. I start to get a little hot and bothered and I didn't take long for him to notice. "Enjoying this a little too much?" He chuckles smugly. I blush crimson and look at the drain as the water flowed into the blackness. He turns me around and puts his hand on my chin making me face him. He hands me the cloth and wash and I blush more beginning to wash his chest. He puts his forehead against mine and relaxes. "When do your parents get back?" He asks standing up straight and grabbing my ass pulling me to him. I squeak and drop the cloth and soap onto the bottom of the tub. "Tomorrow at 10:00 am" I say wrapping my arms around hid neck. "Call them and let them know that we're going to be spending the night at Tweek's place" he said cupping my cheek.

"Okay" I tell him as he moves in to kiss me. He does it with a little roughness like the usual Craig, but with more tenderness then before. He picks me up wrapping my legs around his hips and pushes me into the wall away from the faucet. The cold makes my back arch and my nipples hard. He kisses and nibbles my collarbone making his claiming mark and then bites down a little making me shudder. "I love how only I can make you like this Amy" he says grabbing my ass harder. I wrap my legs tighter around his hips and bite my lip. "Cute, shy, so giving in bed, and a nice rack" he says looking into my eyes "the perfect girlfriend and toy" he says growling the last part seductively and I swear we didn't need the water because I was wet enough. He kissed me again with a little more passion and before I realize it, he was fucking me against my bathroom wall.

He was being a bit more gentle than usual, it was kinda like his version of making love. We didn't talk he just moved with me. I was already close to my edge and he could tell. He started thrusting a bit harder and I pulled my body close to his. Our nipples rubbed together which felt strange but good with my piercings. I couldn't take it any longer and felt myself climax much harder than the first few times.

He shuddered and climaxed as well. "That was different" I say panting. "Well i felt like trying something new" he said putting me down. Embarrassingly I fell over a little from the lack of feeling in my legs he catches me without blinking. "Hahaha you definitely need to get used to me" he says smirking. I blush again and head to the water to wash myself. "Ah ah ah I do that!" Craig deadpanned and grabbed the cloth washing me again. After we traded the cloth a couple times I was finally able to wash my hair and get out.

"When are we heading to Tweek's place?" I ask.

"In an hour call your parents now" he said putting on his clothes. "Okay" I go to room and pull out my phone. The conversation with my parents was short and sweet and they did the usual parent thing of saying "pack everything you need, don't stay up too late, and make sure you and craig buy condoms if you plan on doing anything sexual" the last one made me blush. I hang up and hide in my favorite purple hoodie. And grab a pokemon plush from my large collection, Lugia to be precise and began an imaginary pokemon battle. "Yep maturity shines high with you doesn't it Amy?" Craig deadpanned rolling his eyes. "Do you want to go to the goth hangout again next week?" I say ignoring his remark. "Yes I'd love to tear into you like the first time we fucked" he chuckled darkly.

I blush "I want to bring a cuddling buddy so I can be entertained while you and Tweek IGNORE ME while you play games" I say flopping on my stomach. "Oof" I say rubbing my boobs. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Craig bursts out laughing. Only I have seen him do this and it's usually when I do something questionable to my intelligence. "Hey its not my fault they prevent me from the luxury of stomach laying!" I pout. "Take Pikachu since he's your favorite he says grabbing his bag. I grab him and squeeze him in my arms "yes he is it the cuddles have decided!" I say packing my overnight bag.

We head out and walk to the ever hyper Tweek's house stopping by Craig's to pick up his things. "Adventure tiiiime" I say jumping into a snow bank.


End file.
